


Tall and Handsome

by wheniamqueenx



Series: December Fic Advent (Kinda) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: Connor is a fashion student with a crush on a particularly tall philosophy student named Dan.





	Tall and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Dan/Connor, open prompt, go wild' by [upthefemme](http://upthefemme.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

He is tall. Tall and intimidating, he stalks cross the open course of the University building with purpose, head down – dressed all in black. This man is the tall glass of water Connor would very much like to drink. Connor has, of course, never uttered a word to him. He goes to drink down the sludge that is the caffeine coffee and nearly burns his tongue. 

Troye, who is sitting with him, whips his head round to see what has Connor so distracted.

“Who are you looking at?” 

Connor goes a little red, he’s been out for only a few months and still a bit awkward stating crushes, even around Troye – partly cause he knows Troye will never let it drop till he acts on it. 

“Oh the tall hot one? That’s Dan,” Troye states coolly, turning back to his own milkier coffee.

‘”Oh. You know him then?” Connor asks.

Troye rolls his eyes, Connor didn’t think there had been anything suggestive in his tone, but Troye seemed to think so.

“Well yeah, but not like _that_. We had an intense conversation about music once; he was at the bar I was performing at. He’s a cool guy, he’s studying Philosophy, “ Troye says, shrugging. “Don’t know if he’s gay or not. Probably. Not a hundred per cent straight for sure.”

“Oh, um, okay thanks,” is all Connor says. 

Troye is still looking at him expectantly, “you going to talk to him or what?”

Connor thought Dan had past by now, but he risks a glance only to find he has stopped by the kiosk to buy a muffin. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Troye Sivan,” he whispers exasperatedly, knowing all the same, it won’t be the last of it. 

The next night Connor goes to see Troye perform, after some begging from the man himself – he has so much sewing to do, to which Troye said ‘I’ll help!’ Good lord, Connor does not want a repeat of that disaster, he’d almost had to buy a new machine. Still, he goes.

Of course, who should be there, but Dan, Dan who strangely is walking right towards him? Connor turns around slightly, gripping onto the side of the bar for dear life, but nope, definitely, looking right at him. Troye is off getting ready somewhere. 

“Hey,” Dan says, looking a bit sheepish himself – as he tugs the cuffs of his black jumper down over his hands. 

He’s wearing ripped jeans – Connor tries not to stare too long at the exposed flesh. 

“Are you Connor?”

‘Um yeah, I am, you are –‘ He starts, even though he knows his name.

“Dan,” He says, awkwardly sticking his hand out. He has really big hands, Connor considers, distantly, before clearing his throat and removing his hand from the bar to shake Dan's.

That one beer must have gone to his head already though, because as he stares into Dan’s deep brown eyes, he can’t help but say, “you have massive hands.”

Dan chokes, and then laughs, as their hands fall apart.

“Sorry, that was a really weird thing to say,” Connor says, cover his red face with his hand. 

Dan shrugs once he’s stopped laughing, ”It’s fine, I am freakishly massive.” 

Connor wants to ramble on about how it’s not a bad thing at all but stops himself.

“Uh, so yeah Troye said you wanted me for a fashion show?”

Of course Troye was involved in all this. 

“Oh, uh yeah, I mean. I don’t have like loads of money but I’m a great proof reader, or I could um –“ 

“ – I’ll take a pizza,” Dan says to stop Connor burying himself into a whole, who then seems to gather himself as he continues on. “I mean, maybe after this, we could go for pizza together. I’ve accidentally only consumed sugar and caffeine all day; I’ve got a big essay due…. And this is awkward, you hate pizza, and don’t want to spend a minute more talking to me.’

It’s Connors turn to laugh now, instinctively reaching out a hand to touch Dan’s forearm, whose eyes seem to go straight to the touch but doesn’t flinch.

“I’d love to go for Pizza with you,” Connor assures him.

Dan grins, in a way that brings out his dimple, and Connor’s stomach goes all funny. _Fuck_ , he really owes Troye one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fic Advent, find out more [HERE](http://beczor.tumblr.com/post/168108266045/beczor-december-fic-advent-kinda-the-idea)


End file.
